Time For Love
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius has accidently gone 20 years into the future by breaking Lily's time turner. What will happen when he finds out his best friends are dead? That he...himself is dead? And he actually finds true love at it? Whats going on? SBHG, HPGW, RLNT, DMHG
1. The Accident

Chapter 1 - The Accident

A train was speeding at full speed heading towards one of the most famous schools for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a place a lot called home, it's a place where one learns the fine art of magic, makes friends, and finally learns the true meaning behind possessing magic in their veins.

In the Train of the Hogwarts express inside a compartment sat four very different boys, each special in their own way. Their was Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail. These may sound like utterly ridiculous names, but these were they names they went by, and called themselves the Marauders. They called themselves such a name due to the wreck they cause in their schools. They were the biggest pranksters of their time. Everyone knew them. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony were clearly the most handsome boys in all Gryffindor. While Prongs and Moony didn't go after girls so much Padfoot went for every girl he saw. Wormtail on the other hand was less attractive and magical. Wormtail would have been a squib if the rest of the Marauders didn't help him.

Padfoot and Prongs were engaged in a serious conversation about the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Listen Padfoot, our chasers are fine. Clarkson stays! That's final!" said Prongs.

"Clarkson can't even hold the Quaffle correctly" countered Padfoot.

"Sirius Black! The only reason you want Clarkson out is because she dumped you!" yelled Prongs at his best friend.

"She didn't dump me James! She said I couldn't be trusted. There's a difference!" yelled Sirius back at his best friend.

"WILL YOU TO STOP WITH THE FIGHTING AND THE QUIDDITCH?" roared Moony.

"Shut it Remus! He is being a prick because he doesn't want to play side by side with Clarkson." snarled James.

"Why can't we all get a along?" said a squeaky voice from Wormtail.

"NO!" roared Sirius and James together.

All of the sudden they all just looked at each other very silently, then burst out in laughter.

"Ah Padfoot if you don't want Clarkson. I'll find someone else." said James kindly wishing not to fight any longer with Sirius.

"Clarkson stays so I can flirt with that new seeker. What was her name? AH! Tana, a real looker that one." smirked Sirius.

"Argh! You hop from one Gryffindor to the next. I swear you dated all the Gryffindors in the entire school. 5th years and up." replied Remus as he slapped a high five with James.

"You guys are just jealous of my good looks. Its not my fault women follow me day in and day out." smirked Sirius.

"Yeah whatever Padfoot. Your animagus form looks better than you." said James as he started to laugh.

"Yeah Prongs. Those antlers go perfect with your big head!" snarled Sirius as he tried to hide the smirk forming in his lips.

Right as James was about to protest, someone walked into their compartment, and James quieted down and looked at the girl intently.

"What's all this ruckus?" yelled Lily.

"Evans your husband and I were having a conversation. Its wrong to speak now?" asked Sirius as he grinned at his best friend, while James shot him death glares.

"Black I would watch what I say. I will hex you so bad your last name will be White!" said Lily through gritted teeth.

"Just leave already! Your annoying!" yelled Sirius as he tried to brush her off.

Lily just glared at Sirius while he exited the compartment, and started to mutter as she headed toward her compartment.

"Apolize Padfoot" said James quietly.

"Me? What did I do? It was her. Not me." replied Sirius sheepishly.

"Aplogize Padfoot!" roared Remus.

"You lot can gang up on the poor little doggie" smirked Sirius, as he rose and went to find Lily.

Sirius searched through many compartments. He finally found Lily seated next to two Hufflepuff girls who eyed Sirius lovingly. Sirius ignored the girls and sat down across from Lily who still huffed at him.

"Listen Evans I am sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I aplozige a thousand times." said Sirius seriously.

Lily didn't reply just gazed at Sirius. _'Was he telling the truth? I guess he really was sorry. I said I was gonna hex him, so I guess it gives him the right to retort I guess'. _Lily glared at Sirius.

"Step out the compartment, and I'll talk." replied Lily.

Sirius eyed Lily suspiciously. _'Yep she is gonna hex me. Oh God. Where are Prongs and Moony when you need them?' _

"Its okay Black. I shouldn't have threatened to hex you. I guess I did deserve that." said Lily.

"No you didn't Evans. Anyways its over. I'll see you later." said Sirius.

Just as Sirius was about to leave he noticed something familiar around Lily's neck. Without looking at Lily's eyes and without seeing the signs of protests. Sirius reached at the necklace and pulled it out.

"A time turner? What do you need it for? How did you get one?" asked Sirius.

"How dare you touch me?" yelled Lily.

"No. Not like that stop yelling! May I see it please?" begged Sirius.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Lily.

"Nothing Silly! Just look at it. They are really rare." said Sirius.

Lily took out the time turner and handed it Sirius. Just as Sirius got it he wrapped it around his neck. 'So what? I'll give it back after I played a couple of pranks and get some snogging done.' Sirius grinned mischievously. As he started to turn the time turner Lily yelled "NO!" and pushed it out of his hand. The time turner fell on the floor and started to spin rapidly. Suddenly there was a soaring white light. Sirius saw Lily fade, and everything else went Black.


	2. Explainations

Chapter 2 - Explanations

Sirius woke up. Everything was white; he stared knowingly trying to figure out where he was. He opened his eyes wide and took a breathtaking sigh. 'Thank god! I am in the Hospital Wing. Nothing happened. Whew! I was beginning to think something bad happened.' Just as Sirius sat up he noticed five adults around him, four he recognized but looked very different _older _you could say, and the other one looked so familiar. _'Damn that brown haired could pass for Moony's father.'_ The four familiar faces were Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Madame Pomfery.All five of the adults looked completely disturbed. Sirius knew he would be in more trouble, he knew he shouldn't say this but couldn't help him self.

"Professor is it me or you guys aged a lot during the summer?" said Sirius hiding his trademark smirk.

"Oh no Albus. What do we do?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I am afraid there is nothing we can do Minerva." said Dumbledore as he looked at Minerva.

"Um what can't you do Professor?" asked Sirius.

"Mr. umm Black," said Minerva but couldn't finish as she pulled Sirius into a bone crushing hug.

Sirius whom was dumbfounded by all of this just stared at her. _'Why was McGonagall hugging me? She is one of the strictest twits I've ever met.' _

"Ahem. I am sorry Mr. Black but I am afraid to tell you that you are 20 years into the future." replied Minerva.

Sirius started to laugh, his bark of a laugh soon subsided when he looked back at their faces. _'Oh shit. No wonder they look old! Oh no! Damn Lily always being right!'_

"Please tell me this is a dream." begged Sirius as he ran his hand down his silk fine hair.

"I am afraid not Padfoot." replied the guy who looked like Moony's father.

'_Padfoot? Who is this guy? No! It can't be! Na! Nope! Oh my god it is! MOONY!' _

"Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I am Moony. You are 20 years in the future, and I am afraid there is no way you can go back." Said Remus looking vaguely disturbed.

"Wha-t?" asked Sirius as he grabbed his hair shaking himself so he can wake up from this horrid dream.

"Its true Mr. Black." squeaked Flitwick.

"No, it can't be. No I refuse to believe this I am just dreaming" yelled Sirius refusing to believe the five adults around his bed.

"Mr. Black if you don't mind would you care to enlighten us and explain what happened when you had the time-turner?" asked Dumbledore, for some reason his shiny blue eyes were twinkling very brightly. It excused his usual twinkle, this must mean Dumbledore was indeed very pleased by all of this, but Sirius chose to ignore this.

"Well you see I was sorry to Evans about yelling at her, then I noticed the time-turner, and asked her if I could see it, she gave it to me, and I started to spin it, then she grabbed the time turner and it flew out of my hand and broke, and I ended here with you fine people" said Sirius sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled, while McGonagall eyed him sternly, and Flitwick was his usual jumpy self, Madame Pomfery was looking at him sympathetically, and Remus was looking rather worried.

"Well that means you can't go back, as you see there are no time-turners left. Due to a very _interesting_ battle in the Department of Mysteries, and I must bid you goodbye, and hope you rest Mr. Black" said Dumbledore and then he added "Oh I forgot would you like to be in Gryffindor, or would you like to be resorted?"

"I would like to be in my house Thanks, but where is my present self?" asked Sirius.

All the adults would fear that this question was coming up. They were unsure of what to even tell him, but Dumbledore suggested before that the truth was the only way.

"Well I am sure Professor Lupin would explain all this to you." said Dumbledore without a smile, and Remus glared at Dumbledore.

The four Professor's left Remus and Sirius alone to talk.

"Well where am I?" asked Sirius.

"Well I'll get to that. Let me start from the beginning." said Remus.

"Ok. I am listening." claimed Sirius.

"Well James and Lily got married, Voldemort was looking for them because of this particular prophecy that concerned their son Harry." said Remus but was cut of by Sirius.

"Wait. James and Lily? They actually got together? This is hilarious. By the way where are they? Where is Peter?" asked Sirius, seriously.

At the sound of Peter's name Remus scowled, he was overwhelmed by those new memories of Peter, and what he did.

"I am getting to that. Listen this is really hard for me. Don't interrupt me, please." Pleaded Remus. Sirius noticed at Remus was really serious so decided not to push him.

"Well after they went into hiding they told Dumbledore that you were their secret keeper. Of course you being you, had to do something different. You told Lily and James to choose Peter as their secret keeper in the last minute. Turns out Peter turned on us, and revealed the whereabouts of Lily and James. Voldemort found James and Lily and killed them mercilessly, but one thing he couldn't do is kill Lily. She performed ancient magic by sacrificing herself for Harry, which created the ultimate protection. Are you with me so far?" asked Remus. Remus was refusing to look at Sirius, because this was all to hard to explain again. He didn't notice the tears leaking from Sirius's eyes.

"Lily and James are dead?" whispered Sirius disbelievingly.

"Yes, but are you with me?" asked Remus.

"Yes, continue. WHAT HAPPENED TO PETER? DID WE KILL HIM?" asked Sirius as he started to yell.

"Let me continue and I'll get to that" said Remus bitterly.

"Okay" said Sirius as he nodded.

"Well, after Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the spell backfired, he disappeared. Meanwhile you went after Peter, without knowing that he wanted you to chase him in the first place. After you tracked down Peter, you and him were dueling in front of a muggle street. You retorted without seeing the consequences. Peter somehow blew up and cut off his finger and killed 13 muggles while he was at it, then it was of course blamed on you because everyone knew you were the secret keeper. Everyone including myself thought you were guilty. You were locked up in Azkaban for 13 years until you managed to escape because you caught sight of Peter's animagus form in the newspaper. You escaped Azkaban by turning into a dog, and swimming north towards Hogwarts. Everyone thought you escaped so you can kill Harry, of course you knew otherwise. The year you escaped Dumbledore asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and of course I am not a person whom can turn down Dumbledore so I took the post. After I took the post I kept my eyes open incase I saw you. You broke into the castle a couple of times just to see you godson, and kill the rat." Said Remus but was cut off once again.

"Godson?" asked Sirius as his thoughts were broken just when he heard the word godson.

"Oh yes. I forgot. You were Harry's godfather." said Remus. "May I continue?" asked Remus.

"Yes I am sorry." replied Sirius sincerely.

"Okay well then after that, you tried to reach me. But I, considering we had a history of friendship let you speak instead of turning you in when I spotted you. You explained to me the whole story about Wormtail. I still refused to believe you, but gave you the benefit of the doubt and looked further into your story. Then I used the old Marauder's map and spotted Peter in it running around the Hogwarts walls. Soon I found out the truth, and reached you, and we formed a plan. We exposed Peter to Harry, and he accepted you as his godfather. That same year I threw in my resignation, and quit the job. Of course we couldn't prove your innocence because Peter at the last minute, escaped. Well It was more my fault he escaped because it was a full moon. I transformed and all hell broke loose." tried to continue Remus but again was cut off my Sirius.

"I am sure it wasn't your fault Moony. You can't do anything about it." said Sirius reassuringly. Sirius noticed the tears on Remus face and Sirius patted him on the back.

"Well after that. Harry and Hermione helped you escape." Said Remus. Then he noticed his confused face. "Oh yes Hermione was one of Harry's best friend, and then there was Ron." Continued Remus, but couldn't at his own mention of Ron's name another tear escaped his eyes. Sirius noticed and frowned.

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes Sirius, I haven't repeated the story with no one. Not even myself. Now flashbacking with you is just very hard for me." Said Remus. "Okay back where I was, Harry and Hermione helped you escape. You went into hiding, and then used your family house as the new Order Headquarters. **(Guys I deliberately skipped GOF because well, no Sirius, so no) **Then instead of moving around you finally settled in the Black house. Then of course you don't like being locked up. You were always moping. Harry and You became more closer during his visits, and you were acting more like a father figure to him. Soon Harry started having visions about one thing that Voldemort wanted. He kept on seeing the Department of Mysteries in his dreams. He used to have these visions or dreams often. Very often. Then he saw one of you. One where Voldemort was torturing you, he thought it was very real, and without listening to anyone went to the Department of Mysteries to save you. Of course you weren't there. It was a fragment of his imagination. You were very well and inside the Black house healing Buckbeck. Buckbeck is your pet hippogriff. Well then after finding out that Harry went to the Department of Mysteries, and is in grave danger. You being his godfather hurried to his safety along with a few order members. When we got there we saw several of Harry's friends were injured, including Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. You will meet most of them later. Then we got there and started dueling the remaining Death Eaters. You got engaged into a battle with your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. You two were both dueling intently and she shot a stunning hex at you and you went flying into a veil. The only problem is when someone goes into that veil they never come out. They die. No one who goes into that veil comes out. You died during the end of Harry's fifth year." concluded Remus, his face looking very grave.

"I am dead?" stuttered Sirius.

"Yes you are. Harry was devastated. Soon at the middle of Harry's sixth year we had the big war. We lost many family members. Harry lost of one his most best friends. Ron. Peter killed him. I couldn't save him! I couldn't save him!" cried Remus as he finallt started to break down.

"I am sure its not you Moony." reassured Sirius as he, himself started to cry.

Finally both Marauder's were crying and holding each other.

"Listen Padfoot, form now on I am your teacher you address me as Professor. Not Moony. And secondly, there are people you really are eager to meet you." explained Remus.

"Who?" asked Sirius, although he did have an idea. He wanted to meet his best friend's son as well.

"Harry, and Hermione." replied Remus as he finally smiled.

_**A/N: Finally this was indeed a long chapter, but come on I had to get things moving! Lol. Let me know what you think and of course just to let you guys know...I will be updating depending on the reviews that I get, I am writing two stories so its hard to update a chapter per day. Both stories depend on reviews! Okay let me know what you think and what I can improve on thanks for reading. - Tana.**_


	3. Tales, and Findings

**_BEFORE YOU READ!!!!!!!!! (THIS WAS WHEN SIRIUS WAS FOUND. FLASHBACK, AND BACKGROUND AREA ON CHARACTERS!)_**

Chapter 3 - Tales, and Findings

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Draco were all in one compartment, just sitting and talking to one another. Each and everyone one of them had horrors in their past that they would wish to forget.

Draco wanted to forget the beatings, and abuse from his dear father. He wanted to forget how he joined ranks with the death eaters after his father was sent to Azkaban. He wanted to forget how he let in the death eaters in Azkaban. He wanted to forget that he once tried to destroy anything that was non-pure. Draco realized that his father was wrong. If his father was right, then why would he beat him constantly. Why would his father only make him stronger to become a slave to a filthy man whom was looking down at muggleborns and half bloods and he himself was a half blood. Once Draco started to see this connections he for the first time in his life made his own decision. He went to Dumbledore and asked to join the order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore being an incredibly kind person, and trusted almost anyone with a sincerity in there eyes let him join. At first the members of the order despised him. They thought he was a spy from the other side, no matter the warnings from Dumbledore, the hatred towards Draco still raged on. Until he got his dark mark. That was when everyone called him a traitor to the order, and Draco let them. The only person he was faithful to will be Dumbledore. Draco passed Dumbledore all the information that he received from the so called Dark Lord. He proved to be one of the strongest assets in the order. Then of course at the time of the war, Draco, and his mentor Professor Snape had switched sides. That's when everyone began to trust Of course then he found love. In the arms of Hermione Jane Granger. Their love was so strong that it was almost like an obsession. A wild fiery obsession. Each one filled the other. Draco had been overwhelmed by Hermione since he first joined the Order. He had been so keen to just make Hermione understand that he loved her. Finally the end of the war bought them together. And Draco would make sure no one would come in the way of his happiness and love. No one.

Neville had a huge number of problems too. Neville had been one of the biggest assets during the war. His magical abilities had grown to an extent that it matched even Voldemort's toughest Death Eaters. But so much happiness only goes a long way. His one and only family member was killed during the war. Which crushed him like no other. His grandmother was murdered in the hands of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The women who was sentenced in Azkaban for life for using the Cruciatus curse on them numerous amount of times and torturing them into insanity. Neville definitely wanted his revenge. He had to avenge not only his grandmother, but his parents as well. Neville was so much like Harry and so different. Neville too didn't know his parents. He would just go visit St. Mungo's and hold their hands and silently cry to himself. He knew that one day he needed to avenge his parents. He needed to kill Bellatrix himself, no one would get more pleasure in killing her than himself. At least that was what he thought than. When he finally had Bellatrix squirming under his feet begging for her life he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the one person who ruined his life to the extent of no other. That day Neville realized what Dumbledore meant in the Department Of Mysteries that night. "There are worse things than death.". And Neville wanted Bellatrix to be miserable for the rest of her life. Why do her a favor and kill her in one shot? So she wouldn't have to suffer as much. Death is a easy token for her. Neville did the right thing and sent her packing to Azkaban with the rest of the captured Death Eaters. At first he thought that he would indeed be sad by this outcome of Bellatrix still living. But he realized that he wanted her to feel remorse for what she did. He wanted her to wish that he never did it. He wanted her to beg for another chance, or to wish she can go back in time, anything from the life in hell she is going to start living in. That would please Neville. Now Neville can finally enjoy in life and relax, and finally enjoy being good at magic. He also loved being called a war hero.

Ginny on the other hand faced torments that even one's enemy would not wish upon. She lost 3 precious family members. Their smiling faces still haunts her to this very day. One family member died saving her, one died a hero, and one died on the dark side. On the night during the battle, Ginny was fighting like no other. Ginny finally showed her hidden talents. Her dueling skills matched the Death Eaters. She was fire holding a wand. Her energy level surfacing everyone. Being so young and dueling like a full grown auror surprised everyone. Since she was the youngest person in the battle field. As she was winning a duel against Dolohov, Macnair cornered her. She was simultaneously fighting two Death Eaters at once. She was placed under the Cruciatus curse by Dolohov, and Macnair was fight about to fire the killing curse when George jumped in front of Ginny and got full blast of the curse. Right then Fred came and shot the killing curse at Macnair, and Ginny shot it at Dolohov. This was the first time she fell apart. She was crying unmercifully. Anyone whom saw here could see the grieve plastered on to her eyes. Even now as the war is over. Its still here, in her eyes now. Some pains are so bad they never subside. She broke when she saw her beloved brother limp, and dead. That is what broke her, and brought back her courage to keep fighting for her brother. Soon she was back in combat as she started fighting another Death Eater who was really keen on killing her quickly. He kept on shooting killing curses at her, he didn't even bother with a hex or jinx. Just the killing curse. Ginny realized that the only way she was going to survive is if she disarmed him. So she cast a disarming hex towards his way and his wand and mask flew of. But what Ginny saw then made her cringe and stutter because she was staring in the eyes of her own brother. Percy. Percy Weasley a Death Eater? Yes. Her own brother was trying his hardest to kill her. Ginny stared at him wide-eyed. Her eyes not believing the sight she just witnessed. She couldn't deny what was standing right in front of her. At her loss of moment from Ginny, Percy quickly recovered his wand. Right then Ron came running trying to greet his brother. Finally Ron and his brother would be reunited. Ron thought Percy joined the Order. Oh how wrong he was. Right as Ron tried to run towards Percy….Percy shot a killing curse right at Ron, hitting him squarely in the chest. Another murder in front of Ginny's innocent eyes. Percy her own brother killing his own brother. Was there a sight that was more worse than this? Ginny looked at Percy pleadfully not for him to spare her, but to kill her as well. Because it was bad enough your brother being a Death Eater and trying to kill you, but actually killing his own brother was as extreme as it would be. Ginny lost three of her family members, each of them she loved with all her heart. Suddenly when Percy was about to finish Ginny off without an hint of remorse in his face he was struck with a binding curse shot by Harry. From then on Ginerva Weasley was never the same. Percy was later sentenced to Azkaban for life for murder of Ronald Weasley, attempted murder to Ginerva Weasley, and for being a Death Eater. But Ginny was never the same. The grieve she had during the war was unexplainable. She lost 3 brothers, but gained the love of her life Harry. Harry stood by her all through the rest of their sixth year after the war taking care of Ginny. Helping her recover from all from the traumas that hunted her from the war. Now Ginerva Weasley has recovered fully, but will never forget the great ordeals of her past.

Hermione's problems were as personal as they could get. Two weeks before the war, Hermione's parents were kidnapped by Death Eaters. Hermione was devastated when she found out. No one even told her. She went to her house during Christmas when she saw there was no one home. She flooed to her living room and realized that it was empty. So she thought her parents were probably upstairs. As she proceeded up the stairs she noticed scratches on the railing of the staircase. Which was really suspicious. When she proceeded on to the bedroom that's where she saw horror. The whole bedroom was covered in blood. The sheets were ripped, the mattress looked clawed up, the paintings in her parents bed room were also clawed. It looked like a tornado hit there bedroom. Hermione began to walk around the room in horror. Then she found a letter addressed to her, stating that her parents were held hostage and if she wanted to save them just bring Harry Potter to Voldemort. Hermione was torn inside out when she received this letter. She went running to Dumbledore but he couldn't do anything. All they could do is wait until time approaches. Everyday for 6 days Hermione kept on receiving her parents fingers from Voldemort. Cut off and dripping with blood. The day of the war became a shock for Hermione as she saw her parents killed right in front of her by Lucius Malfoy. Hermione than began dueling with him intently. Not backing down, and doing everything to avenge her parents. Lucius overpowered Hermione easily, and was using the Cruciatus curse on her. Then came Draco Malfoy as he began dueling with his father while she passed out. That was maybe when her life came into a new beginning. When Draco Malfoy saved her, she was born again. He saved her life, she owed him. So what she did was she gave herself completely to Draco because she owed that much to him. She didn't care if she truly didn't love him. Surely Draco was a good person and she will learn to love him.

Finally Harry. Harry was never a normal boy to begin with, we could say that his whole life was cursed. Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived. His tragedies in life cannot compare to anyone's. Because he is one person who had lost everything before the war itself, and the only thing that can be gained was from the war. When Harry Potter was a mere age of one, his parents died. Sacrificing themselves for their only son. Harry James Potter. He then was sent to live with his horrid aunt and uncle who abused him every second passing by. Soon he found out he had a godfather, and again he was taken away too. Anyone whom loved Harry ended up dying. Anyone who was close to Harry was in danger. Everything bad happened around him. Harry thought of himself as a jinx. All his life he had been coming in and out of dangerous situations. So the war wasn't a bad impact on him at all. He fought the Death Eater's with his lion like courage, and saved a Ginny from being killed by Percy. Harry Potter finally found release when Voldemort died. All his pain decreased into nothingness. Harry Potter also had loses in the in battle, two of his very close friends died. Most likely like his brothers died. George, and Ronald Weasley. George whom, saved his little sister, and Ronald whom, was just trying to comfort his brother and was eventually killed by him. Harry saved Ginny from Percy and ended his life without a hint of remorse. Harry Potter finally found the happiness he was searching for his whole life, it started with Ginny, and its going to end with Ginny.

Four students were returning for their Seventh year at Hogwarts, and Ginny on her sixth. They weren't the happiest people, but they sure weren't sad. They were accepting. They were accepting everything as a blessing. A blessing, that meant that everything happened for a reason. Lets peak into the conversation between the "Indestructible Five".

"No Draco! Gryffindor is still going to kick your arse this year." snarled Harry at his new best friend Draco.

"Yeah, whatever you better watch your back Potter. I am captain this year. Everything is changing. Slytherins are going to win this year. I am not going to choose team members by brutal strength, more quickness, reflexes, and brain. Watch out." replied Draco amused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save your strategies for the match Malfoy!" snarled Harry. He knew Draco was a hell of a seeker, and he was pretty intimated by his threat.

"God. What is it with guys and Quidditch? it's a dumb sport! Relax!" joined in Hermione.

"Babe. This is a man's game. You won't understand." replied Draco as he eyed Hermione. Hermione whom had a hint of fear in her eyes quickly stopped talking. Harry was immune to all of this. He thought that it was really their business, and he would rather not get involved.

"HEY! I was a hell of a seeker and I am a girl." sneered Ginny whom defended Hermione straight away.

"Yeah, you were okay. But not as good as Harry." replied Draco.

"Finally admitting I am great huh Draco?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Not a chance scarhead!" sneered Draco.

All of the sudden a 'thud' was heard and it was right outside of their compartment. Harry and Draco quickly jumped up with Neville trailing behind them. They opened the compartment and saw a figure lying their motionless. He had long ebony hair, tan skin, perfectly shaped eyebrows, muscley figure, and a gorgeous face. The three teens stood around the boy to observe him when Harry gasped.

"Sirius?"

**_A/N: Review. I really worked hard on this chapter. Let me know what you think! Please review!_**


	4. Fallen Black

Chapter 4 - Fallen Black

"Sirius Black?" said Harry again as he saw the name tag on the ebony haired boys robes.

"Sirius Bla--ck?" mumbled Draco, just as confused as Harry.

The three boys kneeled their looking at the unconscious limp body in front of them eagerly. None of them knew what was really going on. In Harry's mind various questions were surrounding and filling his head. _'Who was this guy? Where did he come from? How did he get here? I surely never seen him before. Is he a new student? Why is his name Sirius black? Why does he have on Gryffindor robes if he is a new student? Surely no one can get sorted before even coming to Hogwarts. But why is his name Sirius Black? He awfully resembles him a lot too. Does Sirius have a son? Oh god. Shit I gotta help him.'_

Harry looked at Neville, and Draco.

"Let's pick him up at the count of three, and take him to Professor Lupin, he is in there with other teachers. Maybe they will know what to do with him." said Harry directly as he game then the instructions.

"Who is he?" spoke Draco, more to himself really.

"It says Sirius Black. Maybe Sirius had a son." replied Harry. Hopefully he did, then at least he will finally have a real family member.

"He looks exactly like him, same features and all. But Sirius was more well older looking." said Neville, trying to keep going with the conversation.

What the boys didn't notice was that Ginny, and Hermione was looking at the limp body, both of their faces confused and perplexed.

"What is going on? And what's all of this about Sirius Black? Harry are you okay? You don't look too well" claimed Ginny.

"I am fine Gin, but he appeared out of nowhere. Can a person apparate in the Hogwarts express Hermione?" finished Harry as he looked towards Hermione whom still looked as confused, but the confusion was soon replaced by horror.

"Hermione?" said Ginny looking at Hermione, and wanting her to answer Harry's question.

"I don't really know. But I think so. It must have worn him out, because the Hogwarts express is moving, so it must have been really hard to concentrate on. It must have worn him out, that's why he passed out." replied Hermione, even she was unsure of her answer.

"I guess there is only one way to find out" said Draco and he went to go pick up **_'Sirius Black.'_**

"Why are you guys picking him up? Just levitate him." snapped Hermione looking at Harry.

Draco looked at her. Then Hermione quickly looked at her feet. They had a silent agreement. But no one knew them behind closed doors. Draco Malfoy did love Hermione, but he wanted her how _HE WANTED _her.

"Oh great idea Hermione. I am surprised none of us even thought of this." said Neville, gesturing a thanks toward Hermione's way.

Hermione wanted to smile at Neville, but didn't want to get Draco to get angry with her. She never liked it when he was angry wit her. So Hermione just waved it off, with a friendly gesture towards Neville.

Harry levitated the boy with the ebony black girl, headed towards the teacher's compartment. Ginny and Hermione started to follow the boys, when Draco turned around and looked at Hermione. Knowing fully well what Draco meant, Hermione suggested that Ginny go with them and she stays behind so that she can make sure no one can take the compartment they were sitting in. Harry was still oblivious to all of this. Hermione made her way back into the compartment and locked the doors and started to sob silently.

As Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Neville reached the teachers compartment; Draco suggested that he go in first and ask for Professor Lupin to come out first because he was one of his best friend's surely he would know who this was. Harry seeing that Draco was right told him to go on.

Draco knocked on the door of the teacher's compartment. The door was opened by Professor McGonagall.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Well umm Professor I need to speak with Professor Lupin." said Draco, not meeting Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"Very well. Remus." called Professor McGonagall.

A tried looking Professor Lupin strode in front of Draco's transfiguration teacher. Still Professor Lupin always had a smile upon his face.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?" asked Professor Lupin with a smile across his face.

"Um well Professor can you come outside for a minute, its more like something we want to show you." said Draco.

Professor Lupin glanced toward Professor McGonagall.

"Alone, please Professor this is rather important." said Draco urgently.

"Okay." replied Professor Lupin as he exited the teacher's compartment with Draco.

Professor Lupin saw that, right outside the teachers compartment was Harry, Neville, and Ginny huddled next to a boy that was unconscious. Professor Lupin thought that it was a student who probably passed out eating to many cockroach clusters. When Professor Lupin approached the students, and took a better look at the unconscious boy, he had the look of horror upon his face. Harry noticed his look, and decided to comment.

"Professor, who is he? On his name tag it says Sirius Black." asked Harry.

Professor Lupin did not reply, he just stared at the unconscious boy, nothing knowing what to do. Memories from his past came flooding in. Remus Lupin realized that the boy was a 17 year old Sirius Black. _'But how on earth did Sirius get here? Oh god. I need to get Dumbledore!' _Remus then went over to the boy to check his pulse, seeing that his pulse was fine, and he was merely knocked out, Remus began to speak.

"Listen Harry, let me take this young man inside. Then I'll explain everything. Go back to your compartment and I'll meet you guys there. Now." said Professor Lupin sternly.

Harry nodded. Draco, Neville, and Ginny all followed him back to their compartment when they found Hermione waiting for them, with her eyes a little red. Draco was the first one to noticed. He looked at Hermione with concern.

"Baby can you come outside for a bit?" asked Draco kindly towards Hermione.

"Yes" whimpered Hermione still looking at her feet.

By hearing Hermione whimper everyone realized that something was wrong. So they left Draco, and Hermione alone in the hall of the Hogwarts Express.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked stroking her cheek.

"Nothing, its just that. Its you." replied Hermione.

"Me? What have I done?" asked Draco, his tone suddenly changed from calm to angry.

"Well, you hardly let me speak. Draco. I know you love me. But I would never cheat on you. You jump to conclusions when I speak to Harry, or even Neville. Its getting to the point where I can't speak up at all Draco." whimpered Hermione.

"So don't speak! I will no allow you to flirt with any other bloke except for me Hermione. I love you and you are mine. I will keep you safe. If it makes you happy, I allow you to speak with Harry, and Neville, since they are my friends. But that's all. Do you understand me? Do I make myself clear?" asked Draco sternly.

All Hermione could do was nod. Draco smiled at her and took her in his arms and held her. Hermione knew that Draco loved her, she would have to wait until those feelings were returned. All she could do now is wait.

As both Draco and Hermione returned into there compartment, they broke off into chatter about the ebony haired guy, and whether he really is Sirius's son. Hermione also joined in on the conversation, and Draco smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, she was really pleased to speak to her friends freely again. Right as Draco and Neville were into a heated conversation about Quidditch teams, Professor Lupin walked in.

Professor Lupin had a hint of happiness in his eyes, and a sort of a grin plastered on his face.

"Well Professor? Who is he?" asked Harry eagerly.

"He is Sirius Black" replied Professor Lupin smiling.

"Okay I think we all know that. But is that Harry's godfather's son?" asked Draco.

"No. That's a 17 year old Sirius Black, whom IS Harry's godfather." replied Professor Lupin as if that was the most simplest thing in the world.

Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville just stared at each other. They were at the loss for words. No one knew what to say. But everyone had a similar question. _'How is that possible?'_

"Professor how in the world did Sirius's 17 year old self get here?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I am guessing we'll know when he wakes up." replied Professor Lupin.

"Will he stay?" asked Harry eagerly.

"That's a decision for Dumbledore." answered Professor Lupin.

Feeling a bit put off, Harry just nodded.

"Don't worry Harry. Everything happens for a reason." said Professor Lupin, and with that he walked out of the compartment and headed towards the teacher's compartment.

**_A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks for the review's everyone. If you guys want you can check out my other story I am writing its called "The Truth Twisted Up". Its a DM/HG ship. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... for more updates._**


	5. Fights and Chats

_**Before you read: This is back to present time. Before Harry meets the 17 year old Sirius. Plus I have to warn some readers. There is mature content in this chapter. Beware.**_

Chapter 5 – Fights and Chats

Professor Lupin just informed the 'Indestructible Five' that Harry and Hermione could meet him right after Dumbledore had a quick chat with him. Both Harry and Hermione jumped. She was so happy. Hermione always admired Sirius; she may have had a little crush on him as well. Harry on the other hand was expressionless for a while, then broke into the biggest grin ever.

"Isn't that great you get to meet your godfather again Harry!" exclaimed Neville.

"Yeah." said Harry not really listening.

"I can't believe this. Oh my god Harry! Sirius! Well, who cares if he won't really remember us. But it's still him! We get to meet his 17 year old self!" shrieked Hermione.

During this whole reenactment, Draco was staring intently at Hermione. If feelings could show on Draco's face, one could see fury and jealously etched all over his face. But Draco hid it, and very well. Draco may have turned to the light side, and admired Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he was going to be all noble. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend fool around with everyone, and he isn't going to stand in the background and clap. Nope. This will be put to a stop. He looked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Draco venomously sweetly.

Hermione turned toward Draco, and looked at him suspiciously. Wondering if he was going to yell at her. He looked very sweet to Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Draco." Said Hermione as she smiled at him

"In private." Said Draco, then he looked toward Harry and said "Sorry Harry".

"No problem. She is your girlfriend. I can understand if you two want alone time."

smirked Harry as he winked at Draco. Draco just grinned back.

Draco took Hermione's hand and guided her to their common room they share because they are Heads. Draco shoved Hermione in, and she suddenly looked scared. Draco gave her the most disgusted look he could muster.

"What-is-it-Draco?" asked Hermione stuttering.

"What is it? That's what you ask me! You're drooling over a dead guy and you ask me what's wrong?" yelled Draco as he grabbed her arm.

"Draco, I am just happy that Sirius is here." said Hermione, as she looked into Draco's eyes she knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Draco grabbed Hermione by her hair, as she gasped. Tears streaming down her eyes. Draco looked at her, his hands reaching her neck. His lips grasped hers, into a controlling kiss. Hermione tried to protest but Draco shoved her to the nearest wall and kept banging her head on the wall until she responded. Hermione gave in, and responded to the kiss. Draco bought his hand up, and grabbed her breast, squeezing them hard causing her to scream. Not in pleasure but pain. Draco pushed her on to the couch, and layed her there, and climbed on top of her. Biting on her neck. Still pulling her hair. He tore of her shirt, started biting and sucking on every bit of flesh he found. Bruising her body with his tongue. He bit and sucked all the way down to her breast and bit her nipple, drawing blood. Hermione screamed in pain once again. This time Draco looked up at her, and smiled, Hermione's blood still on his lips. Hermione tried to plead.

"Draco please. Stop. I am sorry." Pleaded Hermione.

"NO! You will learn your lesson! I told you! I warned you! You ARE MINE! MINE!" screamed Draco.

"Yes, Draco I am yours! I never said I wasn't!" yelled Hermione back, as the Gryffindor courage kicked into affect and pushed Draco off.

"Bitch! YOU ARE MINE! YOU LOOK AT NO ONE! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? MINE! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE MINE!" yelled Draco at Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco, with sympathy. He truly did love her. He was watching out for her, Hermione told herself. Hermione ran to Draco's arms and started to sob. Tears ran through Draco's eyes too. As he kept on mumbling, "I am sorry" over and over again rocking her until she fell asleep.

Harry was waiting, and waiting for Hermione. Suddenly Draco came up to him.

"Mate Hermione fell asleep. She couldn't come." Said Draco.

"Oh" said Harry as he frowned.

"Sorry." Said Draco.

"Its not you're fault Draco." said Harry as he grinned at Draco, thinking that Draco and Hermione had sex and she fell asleep.

"Yeah" grinned Draco right back.

Right then Professor Dumbledore came up behind them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore as he nodded at both of them.

"Hello Professor." they said in unison.

"Where is Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"She was studying Professor and fell asleep. I told Draco not to wake her." lied Harry.

Professor Dumbledore looked from Harry to Draco, and frowned. But he nodded as well, and went into the hospital wing first to talk to Sirius himself.

Sirius was still in the hospital wing. Remus just left ten minutes ago. After the chat with Remus Sirius was in shock. He couldn't believe all the horrors that occurred in his life. He couldn't believe that his best friend and the love of his best friend's life are dead. He couldn't believe one of his best friends, Peter betrayed them, and Peter was the reason that James and Lily were dead. Sirius was dead himself protecting James's son. _'James has a son, with Lily. Who would have guessed? I wonder what he looks like. Can I go back in my time and change things, so James and Lily could be alive? Damn it! Why me? Why did I have to go and play with Lily's time turner? Why did I have to piss her off? But am I glad that I did? Can I change things for the better? Now that I know, I could change everything. Reveal everything to James. Save them!' _Right as he was thinking a tall figure approached him. His eyes twinkling merrily, and a wide grin spread across his old wrinkled face. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hello, Sirius." said Dumbledore softly.

Sirius stared at him, never in his life had Dumbledore had ever called him by his first name. After a moment of dazing he finally addressed Dumbledore "Professor."

"I see you were in deep thinking. I suggest it's not wise to dwell in the past when we have so many bright things in the future." replied Dumbledore.

"How can I not think about the past Professor? James, and Lily are dead. Peter joined Voldemort. I am dead." whispered Sirius still new to all of this.

"No you are not. You are very much alive and standing right in front of me, Sirius." Said Dumbledore as he smiled.

"You don't understand. I am dead. I couldn't protect James's and Lily son." Whispered Sirius.

"Yes you did. You risked your life to help Harry loads of times Sirius. But I will leave Harry to discuss all those details with you. I believe you are very eager to meet them. Are you not?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am. Professor. How am I going to get back?" asked Sirius.

"Well that all depends on you my boy. You can stay here in this time or go back. The choice is yours." said Dumbledore.

"I wanted to go back!" Sirius practically yelled.

Dumbledore frowned for a moment, but nodded.

"Well if you are sure. Sirius, if you don't mind me asking. You are trying to change the future aren't you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I want to set things straight." replied Sirius.

"Sirius, when you go back, how can you be so sure that they will believe you? It sounds pretty fictional if I say so myself." Replied Dumbledore.

"No! Lily was there!" yelled Sirius.

"I am sure she was there, Sirius, but will she remember the exact content of what happened. Because if you do go back, she won't remember a thing, and most likely you will be back in the Hogwarts Express, right before you touched her time turner." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"I don't care I know James will believe me." said Sirius stubbornly.

"Okay, Sirius this is your decision. But in order for me to send you back I will need to make preparations." said Dumbledore.

"How long will it take Professor?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Approximately, nine weeks." said Dumbledore.

"3 months?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, these processes take a little time Sirius." replied Dumbledore.

"I guess that's okay." replied Sirius.'

"Yes, meanwhile you are here. You will attend school. You will be in Gryffindor as we spoke about it earlier. The reason it's going to take so long as I explained earlier is because we have no time-turners left. I myself will get to working to create another one." said Dumbledore.

"Yeah. Something about the Department of Mysteries." Remembered Sirius.

"Yes. I see you memory is still in tact." grinned Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor it is." mocked Sirius in a very Dumbledore like voice.

"Well before I forget. You will be assorted to Hogsmade to get all your school things, later on tomorrow. Remus, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione will accompany you." smiled Dumbledore.

"Moony is coming?" asked Sirius.

"And another thing **_Mr. Black_**,during class I advise you to address Remus as Professor Lupin." said Dumbledore as he smiled once again, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Professor. Where is James's son? I was suppose to meet him right?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Harry is outside. Waiting upon my return so I can let him in. I just needed to chat with you first." said Dumbledore smiling again.

"Wasn't his girlfriend suppose to come with him as well?" asked Sirius.

Dumbledore looked confused. "You mean Ginny Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, Professor that wasn't the name that Remus said. It was something like Herm-ey" replied Sirius utterly confused and embarrassed because he couldn't remember the girl's name, Sirius was also red in his face because, Dumbledore complimented him just before on his 'intact' memory.

"She was a bit pre-occupied and couldn't make it." Said Dumbledore frowning once again.

"Oh" replied Sirius. A little down, he didn't know why.

"Not to worry. You will meet all of Harry's friends tomorrow at Hogsmade." Smiled Dumbledore, and then added "I bid you farewell, and have a nice chat with Harry. He is very eager to see you."

Dumbledore stood up and proceeded out the Hospital Wing. Sirius just stared at his back. He was actually looking forward to meeting James's son. He could tell James's all about him. Sirius smiled.

_**A/N: I know some of you guys are thinking why Hermione is so weak? Why does she let Draco treat her like that? Well... that's for next chapters. I am trying to keep them in character as possible. Draco may love Hermione, but we know he isn't all that innocent. Tell me what you thought about the chapter! REVEW for updates!**_


	6. Chit Chat

Chapter 6 - Chit Chats

Hermione was sound asleep in her dorm, when she was woken by a hard knock on the Draco. She knew who it was, of course she did. Who else would have the password to the common rooms? She slowly got up and opened the door. Hermione noticed a very angry Draco, standing in front of the door.

"Draco, what's wrong? Did I do anything?" asked Hermione.

"No love, I am just angry at myself." said Draco.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"You want to go see Sirius?" asked Draco ignoring her question.

"No, I'll see him later. It's fine Draco." replied Hermione smiling at him.

"No, If you want to go, then go. I am not stopping you." said Draco as he smiled at his love.

"Thank you!" cried Hermione as she hugged him. "Even though you put on a tough exterior. I know who you are. You love me so much you are willing to do everything for me. I have no one left Draco, you are the only one I know that has suffered the exact kind of pain that I went through. You lost your mother and father both in the war, as did I. We have no family. But one another. You are scared that you might lose me. But you will always have me Draco, I am yours. Only yours." added Hermione.

"But you don't love me." said Draco.

"No I do love you. You are very precious to me." smiled Hermione.

Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Go on love. I'll wait for you in your room."

Hermione gave him another hug and exited the room. Draco watched her walk out, his face had a concerned look upon them, but he knew the only way to get Hermione to really open her heart to him was to be more gentle with her, and love her. Yes, he would definitely keep an eye on her. Draco had many eyes following Hermione. She just didn't know. Soon after she came back from visiting his dead cousin, his house elf Minnie who works in the kitchen of Hogwarts now will give him the reports of how it went. Draco smiling lay down on Hermione's bed and shut his eyes.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing so she can catch Harry before he went in. She didn't want to enter all by herself. That seemed a little to awkward. Considering the little crush she had on Sirius back in her 3rd, 4th, and 5th year. She knew she shouldn't even think about the crush she had on him. What would Draco say to her? Draco would probably do things to her. Hermione shuddered. But she knew she brought this upon herself. She doesn't deserve a man who treats her right. Hell, she doesn't even deserve Draco. Draco truly loves her. But anyone who truly loved Hermione Granger ended up DEAD. She couldn't protect her own parents. Right as these painful thoughts came rushing back to her, she quickly recovered. Putting on her fake smile and rushing towards the hospital wing.

As she finally made it, she saw Harry about to go in.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

Harry quickly turned around after hearing Hermione's voice call after him. _'I thought she was asleep. Dumb Draco probably woke her!'_

Hermione ran to Harry and started to catch her breath.

"Let's go" said Hermione as she put her hand on her hair trying to tame it.

Harry nodded at Hermione, and they both entered the hospital wing.

Sirius was in the Hospital Wing, waiting to see James's son. Then he saw the two grand doors of the hospital wing creak open. Then Sirius Black spotted James's Potter's son. Harry James Potter. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. He looked exactly like James. Same untidy black hair, same skinny bone structure, same strut, same nose, same thin lips, and the same skin complexion. Sirius looked at Harry with his mouth wide open. He was an exact replica of JAMES! Then next to Harry was a bushy haired girl. She was lean, had curves, and a pretty face. But her hair was horrible, and she looked like she could gain a few pounds. She was a plain Jane. Nothing much in Sirius's eyes. As they approached Sirius, he stared intently at them. Neither side wanting to speak first. Sirius could see a look of eagerness, and shyness in his Godson's eyes. Finally breaking the silence Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hi. I am Hermione Granger." said Hermione sticking out her hand.

Sirius looking thoroughly unimpressed by her little gittyness in her voice "Hello. Sirius. Sirius Black." replied Sirius in a James Bond mock tone.

Hermione studied Sirius face, it looked expressionless. Like he couldn't care at her pressance. He was more mortified and looking at Harry.

"Why is there a chicken wing in your forehead? Is that the style now-a-days?" asked Sirius seriously.

Harry laughed. He never had his scar described like that. But then memories came hushing back on how he got that scar, and his face frowned.

"It's from a curse that was placed upon me." replied Harry.

Sirius looked confused. He had never heard of a curse that leaves a scar.

Sirius started to laugh. "Must have been pretty funny. Now you walk around with that scar. That's a lightning bolt scar. You must have pissed who ever did that to you off." said Sirius.

Harry didn't want to meet his gaze. He was fuming with anger. _'If only he knew. If only he knew.' _

Hermione was just as angry as Harry, but wasn't as quite "FOR YOU'RE INFORMATION! THE ANIMAL WHO GAVE HIM THAT SCAR WAS THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" yelled Hermione.

"Voldemort?" asked Sirius his face losing color.

"Yes. I suggest you watch what you say." said Hermione sternly, but was silenced by a glare from Harry.

Sirius was beginning to pale, he had forgotten all about his friends. His friends were dead. The reality hit him again. More painful now. Life wasn't a joke or a prank anymore. This was really the most dreadful thing for him. How he wished he was back with his best friends in the compartment scheming on Slytherins. Finally Sirius spoke.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I..I…I am really sorry." mumbled Sirius.

Harry shook it off. "It's nothing. You didn't know. The Sirius Black I knew would never hurt someone unless it was necessary." said Harry.

"I still can believe I escaped Azkaban. Damn, I must be really cool when I am older. I guess old habits die hard. The hottest, smartest, and coolest Marauder." smirked Sirius to himself mostly.

Harry laughed. He had met the exact same 'cocky' Sirius he once saw at Snape's pensive.

"Sirius. I should tell you about some Professor's we have here." said Harry.

"Yeah, Moony, McGonagall…Stupid old bat!, midget Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout, and Dumbledore." replied Sirius.

Hermione's face reddened at Sirius's comment towards her favorite teacher McGonagall. Harry was laughing at his Godfather's comments.

"For the most fact you are right. But I don't know who Slughorn is. But you would love our Potions Master. He would love to see you again." smirked Harry whom to Sirius looked exactly like James's right now.

"Who is that? Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"Nope. One of your friends from Hogwarts." replied Harry still smirking. Now Sirius took a good look at his eyes. Lily's eyes. Same specks and everything. Wow.

"Friends? I thought Moony teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts?" asked Sirius totally confused.

"Severus Snape" grinned Harry mischievously.

Sirius roared in laughter. He almost fell of his bed. His hand on his chest to trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Yeah. And I am in love with bushy over here." said Sirius pointing at Hermione.

Hermione glared at Sirius. "How dare you! Argh! Bye Harry. Talk to this egoistic bastard yourself. Goodbye." said Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione, he wanted to defend her, but didn't want to say anything to his Godfather. Hermione stomped out the Hospital Wing.

Harry shrugged. "I guess you must have fell in love with her because Snape is the Potions Master." said Harry.

"WHAT?" barked Sirius.

"Yep." said Harry.

"Please tell me you are joking." pleaded Sirius.

"No. But hey, you even get to bother the git in the future." replied Harry smiling.

"Yeah" smirked Sirius. "You're right." said Sirius as he started to laugh and his eyes started to twinkle.

"So that's the bushy girl who saved me?" asked Sirius.

"Her name is Hermione not bushy girl Sirius." said Harry.

"Ohh. You got it in for her huh?" asked Sirius.

"No. I have a girlfriend. Whom I love. Thank you." said Harry.

"Oh Sorry. You look like your father Harry, he had girls chasing him everywhere, not as much as me of course. And you kinda can do better than her. She isn't very much of a looker." said Sirius.

"I guess. Thanks. But Hermione is one of my best friends." said Harry defending Hermione.

"Okay okay. But can I please call her Bushy girl? Please." smirked Sirius.

"Yeah but not to her face. She would hex the shit out of you. She is the brightest witch of her age." said Harry.

"Argh, sounds exactly like Evans. But Evans was beautiful." said Sirius, actually missing her.

"What was she like?" asked Harry.

"Let me see. Very bossy. Caring. Beautiful. Red-Haired. Brilliant. Slughorn was practically in love with her. As was Snivellus." said Sirius.

"Were you friends with her?" asked Harry.

"Something of that sort. More like bickering friends who don't like each others guts." said Sirius.

"What about dad?" asked Harry.

"Oh she downright hated him. I think she had a soft spot for Snivellus, up until he one day called her a mudblood after the O.W.L's." said Sirius.

"Eww. Who would fancy Snape?" shuddered Harry.

"Yeah, apparently Evans." said Sirius.

Harry laughed. He felt like he knew Sirius all his life. Its like he just found a new best friend.

They sat their all-night just talking and Harry explaining more things that happened. About all the adventures he had, all the troubles he faced, and lastly about the war. Soon sleep took over them and Harry felt asleep right next to his godfather's bed.

**_A/N: Sirius is not mean. That's just Sirius. He was cocky when he was younger. Of course he is going to make fun of Hermione. I am keeping him in character. Soon he will start to care. But not now. REVIEW! Tell me what you think._**


	7. Morning Classes

Chapter 7 - Morning Classes

First day of school. Harry and Sirius shared the same dorm, since Ron passed. Sirius felt like he was with James all the time he was with Harry. Sirius called him James many times, but apologized quickly. But Harry didn't seem to mind. Harry thought that it was a honor to actually be mistaken for his father. Harry asked Sirius many questions, and Sirius answered eagerly. It was like Harry found his long lost brother. He didn't even think that Sirius was his godfather anymore. Harry grew very close to Sirius, and so did Sirius himself. Sirius had a hard time adjusting with out James, but he managed. At least he could still talk to Moony. Since this is the first day they start class, Harry and Sirius both go to collect their schedules together.

"So what classes are you going to take Sirius?" asked Harry as they were heading down to Professor McGonagall's office.

"I don't know. Probably the same ones I took during my time." replied Sirius.

"Like… I don't think I was there on your time to actually remember Sirius" said Harry sarcastically.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and shoved Harry playfully.

"Well I am going to take Transfiguration with the old bat, Charms, Artimacy, Muggle Studies, DADA with a certain werewolf, and of course I need to take potions, with Snivellus!" said Sirius as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Well I would watch out with Snape. I swear he is the biggest prat. He'll take so many points off, and give you so many detentions, that you won't be able to graduate." said Harry.

"Who said I am staying here long enough to graduate?" asked Sirius.

Harry's face lost all color. He hadn't considered once that Sirius will actually be going back in due time. Sirius noticed Harry's sudden drop in enthusiasm.

"Look Harry, now that I have all this information, and I know fate. I can help you. I want to help my best friends. I will make sure that you have parents, and you do not bear that dreadful scar on your forehead." said Sirius. Sirius noticed Harry smile. Harry always thought it was funny how Sirius recklessly makes fun of his scar. No one actually made fun of his scar, not unless you count Draco and his whole goony squad. But when Sirius made fun of his scar, he did in a friendly mocking sort of way, that Harry actually liked.

"You know everyday I wish I had my parents? That I had some sort of mentor. An older person to guide me, and actually love me. I found that person at my 3rd year, and accidentally tried to kill him." said Harry as he remembered the first time he actually met Sirius.

"You tried to kill me? You arsehole!" joked Sirius.

"Well yeah. I thought you were trying to kill me, betrayed my parents, and were out to kill me." said Harry not laughing anymore.

"Look. Even though you know it was that Vermin. I want you to know that I love James like a brother. I consider his mum, my mum. I even call her mum. I would rather die than cause my brother or his wife or whatever you call Lily pain." softly spoke Sirius.

"No no no. Sirius I would never. Its just that I had you as my mentor and you left me too. I mean its hard in a way. And now that you're here its different. Before I looked at you like a father, and now its like I just found my long lost brother." said Harry.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was kinda like that when I met James." said Sirius.

"You thought James was your father Sirius?" asked Harry as he smirked.

"Shut it! You know, you remind me to much of him, and its scary. You even have his petty little sense of humor. If that's what you call it." said Sirius as he laughed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Keep laughing you dog. At least I don't have to wag my tail to my people laugh." remarked Harry.

"Ah, your just jealous that my animagus form looks better than you Harry." barked Sirius.

Just as Harry was about to retort they were in front of Professor McGonagall. Who was outside her office. Her face was very tartly fixed upon Harry and Sirius.

"Come in both of you." said McGonagall tartly.

They both went in. Harry smirked at how Sirius lost his voice, when he saw McGonagall. He had to remind himself to make fun of him for being afraid of McGonagall.

"Well what classes would you like to take Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall as she looked at Harry.

"Umm well I wanted to take Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Potions, and Divination." said Harry. Right when Sirius heard the word "Divination", Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Why are you taking Divination Harry? It's the most ridiculous subject ever. Everyone knows they aren't real seers. Matter fact there hasn't been a true seer in centuries." said Sirius. McGonagall looked at him. Sirius could have sworn he seen a smile, but it quickly vanished.

"Mr. Black I would like it if you did not insult the subjects that are taught at Hogwarts, even if they are false, and not required." said McGonagall. Truth was, that she never liked Divination, she thought it was very misleading subject, and thoroughly disliked the woman teaching the subject.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Your all set. Good day to you." said McGonagall as she ushered Harry out her office.

"Um Professor can I stay with Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I sure Mr. Black does not need a babysitter. You may wait outside." said McGonagall.

"Alright." came a remark from Harry.

As Harry left McGonagall faced Sirius, whom now was scared. If there was one teacher Sirius always feared it was McGonagall. He never ever crossed the lines with her. Even though he always calls her names when she isn't around.

"Mr. Black what classes would you like to take?" asked McGonagall.

"Same as Harry, except add Muggle Studies, and take out Divination. I suffered through it 3rd to 5th year." replied Sirius.

"Very well. Here is your schedule Mr. Black." said McGonagall as she handed Sirius the white parchment that appeared out of thin air.

As Sirius bowed and went to head out the door he heard McGonagall call his name.

"Yes Professor?" answered Sirius.

"Mr. Black. I want you to be on your best behavior in Professor Snape's class. You did not even begin his class and he is already complaining. But since you did get an Outstanding in Potions on your O.W.L.S, if I remember correctly, you are to take his class. If you put an inch out of line Mr. Black. Professor Snape will not hesitate to throw you out of his class. You are to behave and control yourself. Is that understood?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes Professor. I would do nothing to Snape." said Sirius as he smirked.

"I am serious Mr. Black. No monkey business." said McGonagall.

"Oh, well than who am I?" asked Sirius as he smirked, forgetting whom he was talking to.

"Mr. Black it is not a time for a joke. You will behave and that is that. Understood?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes." said Sirius with all of his seriousness.

"You may leave. And good luck with your classes Sirius." spoke McGonagall.

Sirius's jaw dropped. Never ever has McGonagall called Sirius by his first name.

"Umm thanks Professor you too." Sirius nodded towards McGonagall and exited the office of McGonagall.

Once outside Sirius and Harry swapped schedules and made their way to their first class which they had together. Lucky for them it was Charms.

As Harry and Sirius entered the class, all eyes were on them. The girls were practically drooling in their seats looking at Sirius. Sirius smirked.

"See, in anytime, girls still drool over me. I am just so devilishly handsome. They should have sent me to Azkaban for that." whispered Sirius, as Harry shook his head and found a seat. Sirius and Harry sat next to each other waiting for Flitwick to walk in and start "prancing and teaching" as Sirius called it. Right then something caught Sirius's eye. It was the bushy girl, and she was walking in with someone who looked so much like his school rival Lucius. 'Maybe that was his son' thought Sirius. Sirius nudged Harry.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Who's that next to Bushy?" asked Sirius. Harry laughed at Hermione's nickname.

"Draco Malfoy. He's a good friend now. Remember the one that changed to the light side." said Harry.

"Oh." said Sirius.

"Yeah. I know what you are thinking. You probably know Lucius. But he is nothing like him." assured Harry.

"Yeah. I guess. Is Bushy and the pale one dating?" asked Sirius. Harry again started to laugh.

"Why do you care?" asked Harry smirking.

"I couldn't care less Potter." snarled Sirius, and decided it was best to drop the subject.

Just then Hermione and Draco approached Harry, and Sirius.

"Good to see you back cousin." said Draco as he extended his arm.

"I am not your cousin. There is no way I am related to Lucius." said Sirius, disgusted.

"But you are related to Narcissa." said Draco.

"Cissy? You Cissy's son? Cissy married Malfoy?" asked Sirius who was about to faint.

"Yep. That was probably a bad choice. So yeah. Technically I am your cousin." said Draco.

"Umm Hi?" said Sirius, but it came out like a question.

Draco smiled. Then Hermione spoke up.

"Hey Harry. We haven't seen you all weekend." said Hermione.

"Yeah. I was hanging with Sirius." said Harry.

"Forgot your friends Potter?" sneered Draco.

"Nope, just made a new one." replied Harry. Draco laughed.

"You ready for the Quidditch match coming up?" asked Draco.

"Quidditch? You play Malfoy?" asked Sirius interested.

"Yeah. I am seeker. Same as scarhead over here." said Draco.

"Hmm Scarhead…. I like it." said Sirius smirking towards Harry.

"Oh no. This fool already makes fun of my scar. Thanks for teaching him a new word Jackass." said Harry pissed at Draco.

Draco laughed.

"Come on Draco lets get seats." said Hermione.

"I am not done yet. Can't you see I am talking?" asked Draco, telling Hermione to shut up with his eyes. It went unnoticed by Harry, but Sirius noticed it. He narrowed his eyes a little at Draco. Right when Sirius was about to say something. Flitwick walked in. The class went on boring, just introductions of the year. Nothing to learn. Just basic stuff. Sirius kept on glancing towards Hermione. He thought that she looked broken in a way, and that her eyes were filled with sadness. Harry noticed Sirius staring at Hermione, and decided to bug him.

"Bushy caught your eye?" asked Harry.

"Shut up! That's not it. Come on. I like girls who are off the charts. She is below average. Bushy just looks sad that's all. Its in her eyes." said Sirius.

"Oh, so now you are staring at her eyes." remarked Harry nudging Sirius.

"Shut up scarhead" sneered Sirius as he punched Harry playfully.

As the class ended. Sirius and Harry went their separate ways. Sirius had Muggle Studies, while Harry had Divination. Sirius walked slowly into the room. He wanted to make an entrance. It was just the Marauder way. As Sirius walked in the class, again all heads turned. The girls eyed him lovingly, while the guys merely glanced at him and glanced back. Right away he spotted Bushy and the seat next to her was empty. He had the perfect opportunity to have fun and bother her. She seemed so uptight. Sirius plopped on the next to her and smiled. Hermione gave him a suspicious look and smiled back.

"Hey Bushy!" exclaimed Sirius. Her smile faded.

Just as she was about to retort, the Professor walked in. Her name was Professor Proma. She was a woman in her mid twenties, long dark ebony hair, and a very pale complexion. She was quite attractive, but not there yet in Sirius's taste. Professor Proma gave them the basics and told them to find a partner so she can assign the essay. Sirius turned towards Hermione. Hermione glared at him.

"Wanna be my partner Bushy?" asked Sirius.

The girls that sat in front of them sniggered. Hermione was growing red in the face.

"Guess not." said Sirius.

Sirius gestured at the girls in front of him and introduced himself ever so politely.

"Hello beautifuls. I am Sirius Black. Do you fine ladies need a partner?" asked Hermione.

Hermione was staring at him. Her face beet red. She would be happy if she could imprint five fingers on his cheek right now.

She noticed Sirius move his chair in the front table. She was still glaring at him, you could almost see smoke coming from her nose. Almost. Hermione partnered up with Terry Boot. That was her usual partner. In front of them Hermione could hear Sirius's conversation with the girls.

"So will you bless me with your name?" asked Sirius as he smiled at them.

"I am Mandy, and this is Claire." said Mandy.

"Pleasure, and might I add, both of you have beautiful names. That match your beauty." said Sirius.

"Why were you sitting with Granger anyways?" asked Mandy. She was a Ravenclaw whom hated Hermione, because she was always outsmarting her.

"Well I had no where else to sit. I wouldn't purposely sit with Bushy now would I?" asked Sirius. Hermione was fuming, the quill she was writing with snapped in half.

The girls laughed.

"I don't know how Draco likes her. I mean he is the hottest guy in school. The only thing she has is brains. I mean she is clearly a nerd." replied the girl named Claire.

"Hottest guy? You think Malfoy is hotter than me?" asked Sirius befuddled.

"No of course not. We didn't count you in our list. If we did you would of course me number 1" said Mandy as she looked at Sirius longingly.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to the other side of the classroom. With Terry following her.

"You know he is a jerk." said Terry.

"Yeah he is." said Hermione as she glared at Sirius one last time.

They both went back to there work and Hermione received full marks, while Sirius, Mandy and Claire received an Acceptable. Sirius muttered something that sounded like a "damn" and walked out the classroom. Then he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Looks like good looks doesn't get people everywhere. Something's I guess you can't buy or seduce." snarled Hermione at Sirius.

Sirius turned around and smirked at her.

"Mad because I would take two good looks at you?" asked Sirius calmly.

"Oh please. Like I would ever touch you." sneered Hermione.

"Oh course not. Like you could ever touch me." mocked Sirius.

"Your disgusting." said Hermione as he pushed past him.

Sirius grabbed her arm. Right as he was about to pull her back a mutter a comment he noticed a huge bruise on her wrists.

"Who did this?" asked Sirius.

Hermione looked at him, tears building up in her eyes.

She muttered a quick "I fell" and jolted out of the corridor. Sirius looked at her running figure. He shook his head and proceeded to his next class. Potions.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was really sick. But I loved writing this chapter. For all the people who are disliking Sirius's character...please this is Sirius. He is bit wild. He likes Hermione but didn't realize it yet. He is like the kid in the park who pulls on your ponytail if he likes you. So please, don't mind. I just love him so much. Please leave reviews. Because I love reading your thoughts on my story so far. Thanks. I was sick... come on... Review!!!**_


	8. Finding Her

Chapter 8 - Finding Her

Hermione was running towards the girls lavatory located on the third floor. She rushed to the sink and started to cry. She hated it when people saw her scars. She always kept them hidden. Draco always told her those were "love marks" and no one should see them, so that's why she always kept them covered. Hermione couldn't stop tears streaming from her eyes. She wondered when life took a drastic turn. Why did she end up with Draco. The real reason she went out with Draco was to punish herself. He may have joined the light side but that doesn't mean he was a good person. Well, maybe at heart he was a good person, but mentally Hermione knew he was sick. He beat, and in some cases raped her because he thought that she would leave him, but Hermione wouldn't ever leave him. There were two reasons. One was that she needed Draco to punish herself, and two that even if she dared to leave him, Draco would end up killing her without a second thought. Hermione didn't technically hate her relationship with Draco, but she didn't love him nor will she ever. She'll just be with him because he loves her dearly. Hermione needs the punishment. She will never allow herself a normal life, because she took her parents life away. The only two people who had supported her though every phase in life, who took care of her, kept her happy for 17 years, and loved her endlessly. She let them die. She couldn't bother protecting them. She was at an order meeting when it happened. Her mother told her not to leave the house, she had a bad feeling. Hermione paid no mind. She went to the order meeting and comes home and finds her house in ruins. Hermione was murderer. What's worse she murdered her own parents. People told her she couldn't do anything about it, but to her she murdered her parents. Her happy and free spirited parents were murdered, and she didn't do a damn thing about it. Of course she needs to be punished. Dying would be the easy way out, and Hermione Granger always went for the hard way.

Hermione stood in a stall in the bathroom and continued to cry. She vowed herself never to be happy. She welcomed pain with open arms.

Sirius had Potions next, luckily for him Harry was going to be there. So he would have someone to conversate with instead of Ravenclaw girls who don't have any brains. He mentally shuddered thinking about Mandy and Claire. And Claire was muggleborn, and she still didn't help much. It was due to him that they actually had an acceptable. Maybe he should have stuck with Bushy. Then at the thought of Bushy he remembered the horrid bruises on her wrists. He told himself that he will mention this to Harry, on second thought maybe he might not. Its her business not mine, Sirius told himself. As he approached the dungeons, Sirius stiffened his nose. _'It smelled like Snape' _he thought. _'God the greasy git has the whole dungeons smelling like him. That's disgusting. How do people survive?' _Sirius held his nose and entered the classroom. _'Looks like old Snivellus isn't here yet' _Sirius thought mischievously. Just as he was about to take a seat Harry came behind him and occupied the next seat.

"Didn't think you would be here so early." stated Harry.

"Yeah, does it always smell this bad. Snivellus used to really smell like this. That's why we always made fun of him." said Sirius quite loudly.

Right behind Sirius and Harry stood Professor Snape, smirking at both of them. Sirius eyed him with the utmost revulsion as did Harry. Professor Snape's smirk soon turned into a grin. He almost looked happy. Almost.

"Mr. Black how nice it is to have you among the living." stated Professor Snape icily.

"Nice to be back. Snivellus." smirked Sirius. Harry was signaling him to stop, but it went unnoticed by Sirius.

"Since both you and Mr. Potter made me a nickname. I will deduct 100 points from Gryffindor each for disrespecting a teacher." said Professor Snape coolly.

"WHAT?" cried both in unison.

"An another 50 points for yelling at a teacher." grinned Professor Snape.

"Bastard!" muttered Sirius.

Professor Snape turned around. Smiled at Sirius.

"Detention Black, 3 week detention. See you today after classes. Both of you." whispered Professor Snape as he walked away, with his clock bellowing after him.

Harry was so angry at Sirius, that he refused to look at him. He couldn't believe Snape took away 250 points from Gryffindor on the first day. Its insane.

"I can't believe that git." snarled Sirius.

"Well its your fault. You acted up." said Harry.

"Well the git deserved it. You saw how he was talking to me." defended Sirius.

"Doesn't matter. You know Snape will make your life a living hell." stated Harry, as if it was so obvious.

"Don't think this is over." whispered Sirius.

"Don't you start." warned Harry.

"And why not?" asked Sirius.

"Because McGonagall will rip you from limb to limb." answered Harry.

Right as Sirius was about to respond Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Ay, Harry did you see 'Mione?" asked Draco.

"No. Last I saw her in was charms. She had muggle studies after that. Why?" asked Harry.

"Well clearly you dolt she isn't here. I don't know where she could be." snarled Draco.

"Ay" said Harry as he nudged Sirius. "Don't you have muggle studies?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Bushy was there." said Sirius not wanting to elaborate to much in front of Draco. If Sirius's suspicions were correct then he would tell Harry, and they could beat the crap out of Draco. Even though he didn't like Bushy. Sirius never liked men who manhandles females.

"That's odd. She never misses class. Not even Snape's." murmured Harry.

"Yeah. Maybe I should go look for her after this class." said Draco.

"Yeah." said Harry.

Right then Snape cut in.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for talking in class. Get back to work!" yelled Professor Snape.

"Great 260 points." murmured Harry so Snape couldn't hear him.

Sirius sat thinking about Hermione, or in his term "Bushy". Draco covered up good. People would have actually thought that he cared for the girl. _'Slick Bastard.' _Harry was much of a thick head to notice, as James was. Which was highly irritating at times. He would get to the bottom of this. He swore this to himself. Just then class finished. Both Harry and Sirius didn't get far with their potion. So without any remorse from Snape they both received Dreadful's from him. They exited the classroom together. Malfoy said he was going looking for Hermione, while Harry and Sirius were just going to hang out in the common room because they had a free period.

Once they entered the common room, Harry's girlfriend Ginny jumped on him. Sirius thought she looked so much like Lily that it was scary. Same red hair, same freckles. Maybe that was Lily's long lost daughter or something. Then Sirius thought. _'Ew incest.' _"Disgusting" muttered Sirius.

Both Harry and Ginny looked at him. Harry smirked.

"Is wittle Sirius mad because Harry has more play than him?" asked Harry smirking.

"Shut up. I just thought that Ginny here looked so much like Lily, then I thought that maybe she could be her long lost daughter or something. Then the word incest popped into my head. So no Potter. I could care less. And there is no way that you could ever get more play than me." said Sirius.

Harry just made a face, and shook his head at Sirius's statement.

"You know, how about we make a bet?" asked Harry.

"Huh." said Sirius.

"Well since you just said you get more play than me, why don't you prove it." dared Harry.

"What you on about Potter?" asked Sirius.

"Well. I chose a girl, and you have to get her to go out with you." said Harry.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Are you serious? You couldn't find something harder. Well of course you couldn't find something harder. Your James's son." said Sirius as he laughed again.

"Shut up Sirius! I am Lily's son too, don't forget." reminded Harry.

"Yeah, but I am guessing she didn't wear off on you. Or else you wouldn't be so thick." remarked Sirius.

"Shut up. And listen. I will pick the girl by tomorrow morning. I'll tell you at breakfast." said Harry.

Sirius didn't say anything else. He just smiled and nodded.

As they were in the common room, Sirius had a bad feeling about Hermione, she was alone by herself somewhere. Why should he care, he kept telling himself. But her face kept on popping up everywhere. _'Damn. What is it with her? I just need to get my head straight, and that will get Bushy out of my mind. But why is she in my head in the first place. Maybe its because I saw her bruises. Yeah that's it, its nothing else. Bushy and her bruises. I need some fresh air.'_ Sirius stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Harry.

"I need some fresh air, I got a lot on my mind." spoke Sirius.

"Oh, you need me to come with you?" asked Harry.

"Nah, stay with Ginny. I'll be right back." assured Sirius.

As Sirius wandered the halls of Hogwarts, he noticed that nothing has changed. Nothing. Not even the picture of the fat lady. Nothing alls was the same. He walked through the corridors of the third floor, still reminiscing about his time as a Marauder. With his friends. James, Remus, and Pet..PETER! Remus's words came back and haunted him again. One of his best friends Peter, betrayed them. Peter is the reason James, and Lily are dead. Peter is the reason he will spend 13 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Peter is the reason Harry bears that scar and has no parents. Sirius's mind was raging. He wanted so much to go back and expose the dirty bastard of who he is. Sirius had been to Dumbledore 3 times already, and this is the 3rd day here, still no luck. Dumbledore had to create a time turner that would be powerful enough to take him back. Sirius kept walking around the corridor trying to shake the bad thoughts out of his head.

Just as he was about to turn and head back to the common room he heard a whimper. Then he heard it again. He could have sworn it came from the girls lavatory. He decided to check. Whoever that voice belonged to, it sounded like they were in pain. As Sirius rushed toward the girls lavatory and pushed opened the door, what he was made him cringe, and shudder. He saw Hermione on the floor smiling and cutting herself, she wasn't cutting any veins, just flesh. It seemed like she was getting pleasure out of causing herself pain. It was horrible to watch. Sirius can to her and grabbed the blade out of her hand, and threw the blade across the lavatory. Hermione started at him, she was shocked because she hadn't seen him enter.

"What you doing here?" asked Hermione.

Sirius went to grab her, but she resisted.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione again, you couldn't hear an inch of pain in her voice.

"Why are you cutting yourself? What the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Sirius, angry.

"Go away! I don't need you! Get out!" yelled Hermione.

"NO. You are COMING WITH ME!" yelled Sirius as he grabbed Hermione by her waist and picked her up. Hermione was screaming and clawing at Sirius until he finally had enough and took out his wand and pointed it her ready to bind her. Then he heard a loud voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SIRIUS?" yelled a voice from Harry.

_**A/N: What did you guys think about my cliffie? You like? You don't? Yes, Hermione cuts herself. She is in depression, why else would she let Draco hit her? She thinks she deserves it because she let her parents die. A duh. Lol. Well maybe in the next chapter, I might include a flashback sequence of what happened the night the Grangers died, and how Hermione reacted that night. What do you guys think? There will be more of Sirius, and I think he will be a little bit more serious (get it?) and maybe he might start realizing his feelings? Or not. I don't know yet. I still think its too early. Let me know what you guys think? Do you want more of Draco/Hermione or Sirius/Hermione. But remember this is a Sirius/Hermione fic. So eventually she ends up with him.**_


	9. Nocens Somnium

Chapter 9 - Nocens Somnium

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SIRIUS?" roared Harry in rage seeing his newly found best friend ready to curse Hermione. What is worse is that Hermione robes were torn, she had bruises all over her body, and she was covered in blood, as was Sirius' shirt.

Sirius turned to see Harry, raged in anger. However, he did not let go of Hermione. Hermione herself seemed to have stopped clawing him. They both looked at Harry. Harry had his wand raised and pointed at Sirius who seemed unsure of what to do.

"Harry this isn't what it looks like! Sirius didn't do anything!" pleaded Hermione.

"Then why is he here?" asked Harry looking towards Hermione and then at Sirius.

"He..He… found me." whimpered Hermione.

"What happened Hermione? Tell me! Who did this!" yelled Harry.

This was the first time Sirius spoke up.

"Will you stop yelling at her!" roared Sirius at Harry. Harry looked crestfallen.

"If she would tell me what happened!" Harry yelled back.

Hermione looked at Sirius with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to say a word of this to Harry.

"No!" said Sirius as he looked at Hermione. "Harry needs to know. After I tell him what I saw, then you tell us why you did it!" said Sirius. "I was wandering around the castle, when I heard whimpering from the girls lavatory. I broke the door and entered and spotted Hermione cutting herself, with her robes torn. I snatched the blade from her hand and threw it, then she started to stuggle so I picked her up. Then she kept on clawing me and YOU CAME IN THINKING I HURT HER!" finished Sirius with a glare at Harry. Harry refused to meet Sirius' eye, he turned a shade of crimson from embrassment.

"Hermione why? Why did you do this?" asked Harry softly.

"I didn't Harry." lied Hermione.

"Lier!" snarled Sirius.

"Then why Hermione." asked Harry.

"It was an accident" protested Hermione.

"An accident? Is that what you call it? An accident! You were cutting yourself purposely, how the hell is that an accident?" snarled Sirius with gritted teeth.

"I drank something I wasn't suppose to."

"But you weren't at breakfast." said Harry almost immediately.

"I was with Dobby in the kitchen when I drank my pumpkin juice. I didn't want to have a meal, just something to drink. So I went to the kitchens." said Hermione.

"Do Dobby spiked your drink?" asked Harry confused.

"NO! He did not! I saw a glass of pumkin juice lying on the table so I decided to drink it." said Hermione.

"What exactly did you drink Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Nocens Somnium potion." said Hermione quietly.

"What!?" yelled Harry and Sirius in unison.

Nocens Somnium other wise known as the Nightmare drought. It forces one to relive their most painful memory. It is often compared to the affects when one enters a pensive, but highly different. It allows the person to go into that memory and meddle with it. Also all the damage one has received from is permanent. It often used for the dark arts to torture people. Its also very addictive, as muggle drugs. **_A/N: Yes, she did use that._**

"It is a potion that allows you to relive your worse memory. I didn't know I drank that. I thought it was pumpkin juice. Some one probably messed it with." lied Hermione.

"Yes! I know what it is you dolt! But why the hell did you drink it?" yelled Sirius. Harry looked angrily at Sirius.

"I didn't know! I've been having little flashbacks all this morning, until I finally came to the lavatory when I faced the full blast of the potion. That's why when you came here because you saw me cut myself, because I was doing it in the memory." said Hermione convincingly.

Harry looked sympathetic and also convinced, while Sirius looked expressionless. Hermione however knew that Sirius didn't buy that load of bull she gave them, but she did tell parts of the truth. They didn't need to know everything.

"Listen Harry. Please don't tell anyone. I am fine. Really." said Hermione. She pointed at her wrists "Look they stopped bleeding and I'll heal them right away." assured Hermione.

"Yeah." said Harry. Hermione took out her wand, and pointed on her wrists. In seconds the blood cleaned, and the cuts on her wrists were closed all that remained were scars. Sirius didn't know if Harry was watching but Hermione had way more than two scars on her wrists, some of them were so light you can't even notice. Harry helped Hermione clean her robes, and repair them, while Sirius still looked at Hermione. He wasn't conviced with her story. Sirius knew that either she was lying and there was more to it. This incident led Sirius himself to realize that maybe it wasn't Draco who hurt Hermione. It was herself. As he was lost in his own train of thought, Harry was leading Hermione out of the lavatory all freshened up. Sirius quickly followed. He couldn't get her off of his mind.

As they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione at on the couch not really talking to anyone. Neither was Sirius he was lost in his own train of thoughts that consisted of a Bushy haired girl. Harry was there also with them, worrying about Hermione, and what she was slowly turning into. She lost that fire she used to have in her eyes, she wasn't Hermione anymore. Hermione would have never tried to purposely hurt herself. No this wasn't _Harry's Hermione _this was someone else. Harry knew more than he led on. **_A/N: NO HE DOES NOT KNOW ABOUT DRACO! _**Harry could tell that Hermione was lying when she fed him that story. She knew that Hermione had taken the Nocens Somnium on purpose. Harry wanted to know why. _'Why would Hermione want to live out her worst memory?' _What Harry didn't know was that a ebony haired **_(sex god lol)_** boy with beautiful grey eyes were thinking the exact same thing.

Sirius wanted some privacy so he headed up to the boys dorm. He laid down on his four poster bed thinking. _'What is she keeping from us? Why is she using the Nocens Somnium to relive her past? What happened to her? What is her worst memory? She looks so broken.' As these thoughts ran through Sirius' _head, he vowed to himself that he will find out as much about Hermione, as he possibly can. Help her, and get her out of whatever situation she has herself him. Sirius Black for the first time, vowed to help someone out of danger, whom didn't have any relation toward him.

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing in the common room he shared with Hermione. He kept on muttering about her disappearance. He was indeed worried sick. Draco owled both Harry, and Neville but nothing. He received no response from any of them. Draco was angry he wanted to know where Hermione ran of to without telling him. Hermione wasn't allowed to go anywhere without asking him first, and this was the first time she did it. Draco was furious_. 'Hermione better have a good excuse for leaving without telling me. God hopes she better. I will make sure she never makes the same mistake again!'_ thought Draco angrily. Draco finally calmed down and sat in the sofa waiting for Hermione. The thought of being able to beat her calmed Draco. He didn't know why, but it did. It was like a cool breezy wind going to Draco's pounding heart causing him to relax. Yes, Draco loved beating Hermione.

Hermione got up from the couch, as two eyes simultaneously followed her. 

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. Whom had had enough of Hermione's escapades for one day.

"Back to my dorm. Draco must be worried sick." replied Hermione, with fear held in between her voice.

"Oh." was all Harry could muster up as he plopped back down to the couch.

Sirius looked at Harry with a hint of disgust. _'Was this dolt that thick? She shouldn't be alone tonight!'_

"No" said Sirius suddenly.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"I mean, I think you should stay in Gryffindor tower for tonight." said Sirius.

"No, I can't. Draco..." Hermione tried to protest but was cut off by Sirius.

"We'll owl him. Is your bed still there? In the girls dorms?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, its there, Ginny doesn't share with anyone. After Hermione left, she says it hadn't been the same." spoke up Harry.

"Its settled then. You can go sleep in your own bed in Gryffindor tower.

"No, seriously I can't. Draco is going to get really mad." protested Hermione.

"No he won't! I will not let you leave the tower tonight!" Harry almost yelled.

"You don't under.." again she was cut off.

"Understand what? Huh? Please I don't want to argue with the likes of you. Just go sleep." said Sirius as softly as possible but failed miserably.

With a distastefull look, Hermione walked up the girls dorm, and lightly closed the door behind them. Both Sirius, and Harry let out a big sigh. Harry got up form the couch and looked at Sirius.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Harry.

"No, I am going to sit here for a while. Get my head cleared." replied Sirius.

"Okay, I am off. Call me if you need anything." said Harry.

"Fine." muttered Sirius. Harry was about to head to the boys dorm, when he rememebered.

"Owl, Draco. Poor lad's been worried sick." said Harry.

"Yeah yeah" replied Sirius, not really listening. He watched Harry go into the boys dorm.

Sirius was tried, though his mind wasn't at all. His body was aching, while his mind was frantically searching for a reason this day even occured. As reluctant as he was, Sirius knew he should owl Draco. He strolled across the common room, grabbed some parchment, and began the note. Five minutes later as he finished, Hedwig flew off in the direction of the Head's tower.

Sirius climbed back on the couch as drifted off into a well deserved rest. But, the rest soon turned into a dream he did not recognize. A girl whom he knew, and the rest is all history.

Draco still as an statue, sat in the couch still waiting on Hermione. It was now 1:10 a.m. Draco was not worried at all, now, his whole mind was at a different stroke. He was grinning. Grinning like a madman. Grinning like a hungry predator that is about to get his long awaited prey. Draco kept thinking about how nice it would be to drain all the color from her, beat her mercilessly, make her whimper, make her scream, and hear her beg. Draco loved the sounds of pain coming from his dear Hermione's mouth. It was music to his ears. Right then a great white owl, came in and distrubted his thoughts. Hedwig. _'Harry's Owl.' _Attached to his leg was a parchment. Draco broke from his trance and snatched the note from the owl, and pushed it out the window. Hedwig gave Draco a distasteful look, as he flew away. Draco opened the parchment and read.

****

Malfoy,

Granger has been found. She is a little shaken. And she will be staying in the Gryffindor tower with Harry and I. Don't worry.

-Sirius Black.

Draco crumbled up the letter, tears escaping his eyes as he vowed, he would make Hermione Jane Granger pay. Pay worse than she ever had. By the time he was done with her, she would have been better off dead. Draco ripped the paper, and smirked dangerously.

****

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait on the update. I know this chapter is rather short but don't worry I will update soon, and the next chapter is going to be at least over 3000 words I promise. I have big things coming up! Read and Review!


End file.
